Ryou's Fiance
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ryou has a new Fiance who is a Japanese/French Aristocrat who is obsessed with making Ryou hers and wedging a gap between Lettuce and Ryou forever. Although some of the mews have accepted this and like her a few still have a funny feeling about her.


Ryou sat at a table quietly his arms folded behind his head deep in thought. Lettuce watched him quietly as she cleaned the tables during their after hours. "Hey Shirogane-san why so quiet this isn't like you" Ichigo said curiously peering at him with her big brown eyes. Ryou got up and sighed heavily "What? What did I do?" Ichigo asked cluelessly.

"You did nothing wrong Ichigo, Ryou is merely thinking of his Fiancé who will be visiting him this evening" Keichiiro said politely.

Suddenly Lettuce felt as though someone had torn her heart through her chest and dropped the cleaning rag in shock. She had her back turned to everyone so she was not showing her tearful face. "Hey Lettuce Onee-sama you ok?" Purin asked worriedly walking up to her but Lettuce ran off towards the changing room.

Ichigo wanted to run after her but Zakuro stopped her "Zakuro why did you stop me Lettuce is upset she needs a friend" Ichigo said confused.

Zakuro shook her head "No Ichigo if you go and comfort her you'll give her false hope that she has a chance with Shirogane but because he has a Fiancé she has to get over him" Zakuro explained.

_**In changing room**_

Lettuce was sobbing her heart out thinking about her feelings for Ryou Shirogane and how stupid she was to have ever have loved him. "Of course Shirogane-san could never like me I'm so boring and uncute" Lettuce sobbed. She rustled into her pocket and took out a picture of Ryou and tore it up angrily tears spilling down her face "I feel like such a fool how could I ever think that we could be together" Lettuce sobbed.

_**Later**_

A large black limo pulled up outside the café and a lovely young girl stepped out "What an adorable café I guess since my Fiancé is running it I'll also be in charge" she cried. Inside there was a lot of commotion as they got the café all clean then suddenly a cute girl walked in.

"Wow that girl is beautiful" Mint cried in shock her eyes wide in amazement even Zakuro was blown away.

"She's so pretty like a princess out of one of Heicha's fairytales" Purin cried her eyes sparkling as she gazed at the lovely young girl.

Lettuce said nothing she just stood in the background quietly wishing she could disappear since she couldn't be with Shirogane-san like she had always hoped.

Ichigo felt rather plain and ordinary compared to this girl she could have jumped right out of a painting she was so beautiful. "I guess Shirogane-san never really did find me all that cute" Ichigo thought.

Keichiiro walked up to her and kissed her hand politely "Hello miss I take it you are Ryou's fiancé I am very pleased to make your acquaintance".

The girl smiled sweetly "My name is Berry Shirayuki I am Ryou's Fiancé and am of Japanese and French lineage" then bowed her long blonde hair tumbling over her shoulder.

Ryou walked forward and kissed her hand politely "I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you and it must be my lucky day cos you're so cute and my type" Ryou teased.

Lettuce clutched her chest tightly and bowed her head wanting to hide her tears that threatened to fall but she dared not to in front of her friends and especially Ryou.

Berry noticed Lettuce who was trying to remain unnoticed and smiled "Hey you could please get me and Ryou some tea and cake so we can get to know each other better" she said to which Lettuce put on a brave smile and ran into the kitchen.

_**15 mins later**_

Berry and Ryou sat closely together and were drinking tea and eating cakes to which most of the mews were rather tetchy except for the more mature ones.

"That conniving bitch she knows that Lettuce is hating every second of this" Ichigo snarled angrily a red aura surrounding her.

"Well there's nothing we can do Ichigo no matter how upset Lettuce is Ryou is engaged" Mint said sternly.

"That girl sure is pretty I'm so happy for him Na No Da" Purin cried happily dancing about to which Ichigo glared at her.

Lettuce was cleaning dishes in the kitchen and silent tears were rolling down her cheeks as she listened to Berry and Ryou flirt in the café "You doing ok? You seem pretty upset" Zakuro said walking up to her.

Lettuce quickly wiped away her tears "yeah I'm fine I must have got some bubbles in my eye" Lettuce lied.

"It's ok to cry lettuce we were all aware you liked Ryou but there's nothing you can do about all this" Zakuro said gently trying to console her.

_**After work**_

"Lettuce is staying at my place tonight since she's not feeling so great" Zakuro said bluntly and walked out with a miserable looking Lettuce under her arm.

Ryou spotted Lettuce walking out of the door and walked outside to speak to her before she could leave "Hey Lettuce wait!" Ryou called making her feel worse.

Berry spotted Ryou walking up to Lettuce and became angry so she rushed outside quickly "Ryou where are you going I want to spend time with you more" she cried clinging to him.

"Hey wait a sec Berry I need to speak to Lettuce she's been avoiding me all day" Ryou said irritably.

"Well that's probably because she's in love with you Ryou and is jealous that I'm your FIANCE" Berry said putting emphasis on the Fiancé part.

"Why that sneaky little…" Ichigo growled angrily but Mint held her back desperately not wanting to cause a scene.

Ryou stared at Lettuce "Is this true Lettuce?" Ryou said rather shocked but she looked away "AMSWER ME" He said sternly.

"OK IT'S TRUE I LIKE YOU RYOU, BUT IT'S OVER NOW!" Lettuce yelled sadly and ran away in tears while Zakuro glared at him crossly then ran after Lettuce.

"Well she was never gonna be able to love you anyway right honey?" Berry said sweetly then kissed Ryou forcefully and then watched Lettuce leave with a devious look in her eye.

_**Much later**_

Berry is heading home in her car while her Chauffer drives; he notices she is in a good mood and smirking an awful lot. "Lady Berry did something good happen while you met you're Fiancé?" he asked.

Berry burst into a fit of wicked laughter "At last I did it, I got rid of that pesky bookworm who was trying to steal away my precious Ryou and now that I have him I'm never letting him go" she cackled.

She then took out a picture of Ryou and Lettuce together then tore it in two and shredded the half of lettuce and held the one of Ryou close to her "Just you wait Lettuce I'll make Ryou mine forever while you suffer a life of pain and torment alone with nobody to love you!" she sneered deviously.


End file.
